Kissing Flames
by Phoenixflames12
Summary: Harry's prospective on that wonderful kiss with Ginny after Gryffindor beat Slytherin in The Half Blood Prince. A short, romantic, very fluffy piece based on the amazing fan art 'When Harry Kissed Ginny' by The Lady Who Lived on deviantArt. Please feel free to read and review! x


_**A/N: A short, very fluffy piece inspired by the wonderful fanart 'when Harry Kissed Ginny' by the amazing The Lady Who Lived on deviantArt and published because I have a serious case of writers' block at the moment and really, really want to publish something!**_

_**Disclaimer: As I am not J.K Rowling and never will have anything like her talent- how can I possibly own Harry Potter? i am simply trying to convey my love for this amazing franchise into something cohesive- please don't sue me!**_

Kissing Flames

I heard them before I saw them as my feet trod the well-worn path back to Gryffindor tower from my morning incarceration in Snape's dungeon. The pain at having missed the match; not just any match; but the final match in the season and against Slytherin began to ease as I approached the Fat Lady who was beaming down at me. 'Felix Felicis' I muttered; my heart bobbing somewhere near my Adam's apple. If we had won….

A confused tangle of faces and voices hit me like a Stunning Spell straight to the chest as I wobbled and slowly regained my balance; searching, but not for long. A flash of scarlet, a waft of that flowery smell which had intoxicated me in Slughorn's first potions lesson and Ginny Weasley Chaser and vice Captain extraordinaire was upon me; a hard, blazing look in those liqueur brown eyes. A second later and she had wrapped her hands around my neck and was kissing me with a hard, desperate passion that I did not know could exist. Time seemed to stop as we stood there; silver tears of happiness flowing freely down her cheeks and soaking my robes; our arms entwined. It was as if the world had been stripped away; for gone were the scarlet and gold banners depicting lions eating serpents in a cruel mockery of the victory over our arch-enemies, some screaming 'Go! Go! Gryffindor!' Gone was the mass of faces; staring in stunned silence at Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived kissing Ginny Weasley who had just clinched them their best victory in six years. After what seemed like several sunlit days and yet far too short a time; we broke apart. Ginny beamed up at me, her eyes swimming with tears. 'Well done Ginny', I said softly; my voice barely a whisper. She said nothing but wrapped her hands around me neck tighter; her chest heaving with sobs. 'I did it for you; all for you', she said in a chocked and almost inaudible voice. I grinned at that and kissed her lightly on the nose; gently loosening her death grip on my aching ribs.

'No, silly; you did it for you and the team', I told her quietly; smiling broadly down at the tearstained face and wanting more than ever to sweep her off her feet; carry her out of the portrait hole and sit by some secluded tree overlooking the lake and kiss and hold her forever. She smiled weakly at that and for a moment our eyes met properly for the first time; brown boring into green; green to brown. Nothing else mattered, not Ron's reaction, nor Romilda Vane's frosty silence, not even and I laughed at myself for thinking this; not even Voldermort.

The silence was shattered by a smattering of awkward applause somewhere near the staircase to the boy's dormitory and the world came back. Back came the realisation of where I was and whom I was clutching in my arms. Back too came the implications of the aforementioned embrace and the possible consequences. Looking up from Ginny's shoulder, I glanced around the silent Common Room. Ron was standing under one of the banners, clutching his broomstick, his mouth open; an expression of stunned bewilderment and amazement on his face, which made me, think of Hagrids' giant half brother Grawp. Hermione was frozen on the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitory, a delighted grin on her face. Parvati and Lavender were holed up together in a secluded corner; whispering frantically. I thought I knew what the discourse would be and had no intention of joining in the conversation. Seamus and Neville were cheering and wolf whistling whilst Colin was snapping frantically with his camera; beaming like a maniac. Romilda had stormed away; her expression icy, looking as if she had just been hit by a Rogue Bludger. The only person who looked as stunned as Ron was Dean; who was clutching a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand and looking at a complete loss for what to say or do next.

Making my mind up on the spot; I slowly disentangled myself from Ginny and stood to face the room at large. Nobody spoke; the only sounds came from the 'click click' of Colin's camera and the crackling of the fire. Even Seamus and Neville had stopped cheering and were looking nervous. I ignored them; I even ignored Hermione who had stumbled down the last few steps and was beaming, as I had never seen her beam before. My eyes were only for Ron who looked as if he had been frozen. As I watched, he slowly returned to life and seemed to grapple with concepts too unworldly to express out loud. 'Well', he said finally; staring determinately at his boots. 'Well', he shrugged; a gesture that plainly said, 'if you must'. I grinned at him and bit back the temptation to whoop out loud. I grinned at him and pulled Ginny away from the silently watchful faces. She responded immediately at before we knew it, we were running down the corridor towards the Entrance Hall and the Oak tree overlooking the Lake; where maybe, just maybe, we might discuss the match.

_**Fin**_

_**A/N: Please feel free to read and review! Comments, suggestions, constructive **_**_criticisms etc are like chocolate to my brain! _**

**_Much love and enjoy x_**


End file.
